


Home

by L_Abbreviation



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And my soul, Coming Out, Gay Keith, Gay Shiro, I'm having a rough time, M/M, Save Me, Shiro is gay, Space Dad, bi lance, end me, goddamn, i want this so bad, klance, lance coming out, lance coming out to shiro, we love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Abbreviation/pseuds/L_Abbreviation
Summary: - “I really like him Shiro, I think,” he hugged his arms and looked to the ground. “I think I always have. I created this stupid rivalry to hide it, maybe get myself to stop liking him? To stop my heart from pounding at the sight of him or that weird churning in my stomach any time he did anything and- oh dios, Shiro what if he thinks I really do hate him!?” Lance shot his glance up, panic in his eyes. -So Shiro is confirmed gay and he had a boyfriend and my little bi heart is dying. Anyways this is super quick but I can add more? Lance telling Keith, some good old kinda smut, idk, lemme know :)





	Home

Lance took a deep breath, walking down the small hallway of Keith’s old house. Once they’d landed on earth, they didn’t know where to go, they had nowhere to go. Of course, they needed to find the Garrion, everyone desperately missed their families, and they needed to stop Sendek as soon as they could. However, they’d just arrived back on their home planet and needed somewhere to spend the night to talk things over. Keith of course volunteered his old place.  
The tall boy stood in front of the door to the room Shiro was staying in. It was late, but knowing Shiro he’d still be up working on plans for the next day. Lance lifted a hand, clenching it and knocking gently on the door. “Come in,” came Shiro’s voice, calm and soothing as always.  
He turned the doorknob carefully, trying not to wake anyone else since the rooms were all pretty close together. Lance stepped in, closing the door awkwardly behind him.  
“Lance!” Shiro exclaimed as the younger walked in, turning in his chair and setting down phone. “Altean phones,” he chuckled, “never can get used to them.”  
“Yeah,” Lance forced a nervous laugh, rubbing his arm in attempt to comfort himself.  
“Anyways, what’s up, Sharpshooter?” The younger walked over and sat on the bed, muscles stiff and tense with shoulders hunched. He clenched his hands together and set them in his lap.  
“Um, I just, I needed to talk to someone about, well,” Lance stuttered, gaze on the ground.  
“Of course, hey,” Shiro smiled as he places a hand on top of the other’s. “You can talk to me about anything. Pidge did say I’m some sort of, ‘Space Dad,” he laughed.  
Lance chuckled and shrugged, attempting to loosen himself up. This was just Shiro, his hero, his idle, his friend. His family. “I’m just, well I’m scared. I think I really like one of the other paladins and, I don’t know what to do.”  
Shiro nodded knowingly, at least he thought he did. “I know you’re pretty broken up about Allura, Lance. It’s okay, don’t worry-”  
“It isn’t Allura,” Lance spat out, the words tumbling from his mouth.  
The older froze, eyebrows creasing. “Pidge?”  
Lance bit his lip, letting out a shaky breath. “No…” he whispered.  
“Oh,” Shiro muttered, slightly confused before realization struck his face. “Oh.” He leaned over and placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. “Lance, you know, before I went on the Kerberos mission…”  
The other tensed, gaze shooting up. Shiro never talked about his past, his personal life. Nothing before Voltron was really known about him. Kinda strange if you thought about it, the leader of the Defenders of the Universe not talking about his life to the rest of the team. Then again, the paladins respected it, it is his life and he doesn’t have to share anything he doesn’t want to.  
“I had a boyfriend,” Shiro smiled softly. “We were engaged. His name was Adam and well,” he looked down, letting out a sigh. “I had to go on the mission, and he said he wasn’t going to be there when I got back.” Lance was speechless, partially because the man he looked up to the most was telling him this, and partially because he suddenly didn’t feel so alone.  
“You’re-”  
“Gay, yeah,” Shiro laughed lightly. “I’m gay. And whatever you’re feeling, no matter who it is, is completely normal. I mean hey, if you can flirt with any alien we come into contact with, I don’t see the problem with liking someone of the same gender.” Lance nodded, a slight smile crossing his lips. “So, doooo you want to talk about him?”  
The smile dropped.  
“I-I mean,” Lance chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s kinda crazy and I know it seems like I hate him but…”  
Shiro let silence hang in the air before moving to sit beside Lance on the bed. “It’s Keith, isn’t it?” Lance’s face flushed a deep red as he turned away, holding back a cheesy smile. “Lance!” the black paladin laughed, playfully punching the boys shoulder. Lance only blushed more and shoved back, a pout growing on his face. “Don’t worry, don’t worry. If it makes you feel any better, I kind of knew.”  
“You- wait you did!?” Lance’s eyes widened as he stared at Shiro, who was holding back laughs and attempting not to wake the entire house. “Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“Well, you see, coming out is pretty special. To every person, that experience is supposed to be something special. I wasn’t going to confront you when you weren’t ready anyways,” he shrugged.  
“Yeah but,” Lance crossed his eyebrows, looking down. “Why didn’t you tell us about Adam?”  
“It wasn’t relevant to the mission,” Shiro sighed, leaning back on his hands. “I guess I just kept putting it off, but also my sexuality doesn't define me. And yours doesn’t define you, no matter what it is.” The boy nodded to himself, biting his lip and letting out a long breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.  
“I really like him Shiro, I think,” he hugged his arms and looked to the ground. “I think I always have. I created this stupid rivalry to hide it, maybe get myself to stop liking him? To stop my heart from pounding at the sight of him or that weird churning in my stomach any time he did anything and- oh dios, Shiro what if he thinks I really do hate him!?” Lance shot his glance up, panic in his eyes.  
“Hey calm down,” Shiro said soothingly, pulling Lance into a hug. “Trust me, he doesn’t hate you.”  
“But he-”  
“Trust me.”  
Lance nodded, tightening the embrace a final time before letting go and pulling away. “What do, what do I do?” he muttered.  
“I think you should tell him whenever you’re ready,” Shiro grinned, rubbing the others arm in comfort and reassurance. “But I know him best, and know he won’t react as badly as you think.”  
Lance pulled Shiro into one more hug, letting out a breath of relief and smiling softly to himself. He could do this, he can do this. “Thanks, Shiro,” he whispered.  
“Any time Lance, you’re a paladin, but you’re still human. Never forget that.”


End file.
